Reborn to a Mother's Womb
by Amy Virtue
Summary: Mistress of Death, forever immortal, reborn into a new body every time she died, no matter its age, gender, or culture. Safira had leaped through time, dimensions, and timelines, changing history forever. On her fifteenth rebirth, she was reborn into a mother's womb. Book 1 of the Rebirthing Series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every time she re-birthed, her knowledge and magic traveled with her. Because of this, her magical core rivaled Merlin's by the time she re-birthed for the fifteenth time. With grace, posture, and memory like no other, Safira could charm anyone into loving her. She had learned French, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, and Latin by the time of her fourteenth rebirth, as well as Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures.

It was…disorienting to be in a womb, she noted as she stretched. Looking at herself, she decided that she was a girl baby, probably at eight or nine months. There was little space in the womb, and she was still growing. From the spells and talks she heard outside, she was in the womb of Dorea…her grandmother in her first life, James' father and a Slytherin and Black. Loving her new mother, she tried to avoid moving too much, just lying in the womb unmoving as she softly patted a side of the womb in a soothing rhythm few would understand. _Love you_ in Morse code.

Dorea Potter cried out in pain as she felt a kicking in her stomach.

"Charlus! I think the baby's coming!" she yelled.

A house elf ran to get a mediwitch as Charlus Potter supported his wife, running with her in his arms.

She opened her eyes for the first time to the light. Wailing, tears streamed down the newborn child's face as Dorea Potter smiled in relief and exhaustion.

"Give her here," she weakly bid, and soon held her baby girl in her arms.

"Shall we name her after the constellations as Black custom?" inquired Charlus even as he jiggled the one-year-old James Potter in his arms. "Look, baby boy, your new sister a day before your birthday. A little present for you!"

"Yes, yes…Corona Potter, our crown, our little jewel," Dorea proudly decided.

Corona smiled happily, gurgling in baby language as she could not speak articulately without scaring the life out of her parents.

She was the younger sister of James Potter by a year, the princess of the Potters, adored and loved. James was extremely protective of Corona, even if she spent most of her time in the vast Potter library learning new and storing it into her eidetic memory. When she was four, she revealed her Metamorphagus, having decided her short hair wasn't growing fast enough. Her parents were flabbergasted, but the five-year-old James didn't notice anything outside of the fact that her hair was very fascinating. Still, she never showed her Parseltongue ability. Talented in wandless magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, and spell creation, she had learned French, Russian, Spanish, German, and Latin in her previous lives, and in this life, she studied other European languages, instinctively knowing that she would most likely need them one day.

Most of her appearances in rebirth never changed much, raven hair, emerald eyes. But this time, she just grew out her hair. Her raven hair stretched to her knees, perfectly beautiful and often braided with flowers from James, which she refused to remove until they fell off. Her eyes, the icy gray-blue of most Blacks, shone with intelligence and love every day, and her voice was melodic and charming. However, this was the first time she learned pureblood etiquette and Dark Arts, having accepted long ago that Dark did not necessarily mean evil. There was no evil and good in magic, there was only intent and focus, as Wingardium Leviosa could very well kill someone, levitating the person over a cliff and dropping it could be an example. Appreciating the vast library, she spent most of her time there, studying and learning as well as understanding the advantages of purebloods.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" yelled James as he ran through the house, holding his Hogwarts letter tightly in hand. "I got it! I'm going to Hogwarts! Rona, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"That's great, James! Just don't get into too much trouble, I won't be there to charm you out again," warned Corona, who had charmed him out of trouble multiple times, although she had let him off with a few punishments sometimes so he could learn his lesson. As he nodded quickly, she continued, "You might meet a few strange people there, as well as some others who are not as kind to you. Try to avoid confrontations, and if you ever need to hex someone, do it under the table or in a dark hallway. Don't let them see you, but let them learn a lesson. Don't give them proof, just reason to fear you. And write me every day, James."

Pressing a light kiss onto his cheeks, the small, and more mature, girl returned to her book as James continued cheering for his Hogwarts letter.

**Don't own Harry Potter, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hi, Rona! I met three other boys on the train. Remus and Sirius are pretty nice, but there's this boy named Peter…he's like one of those people you mentioned. He looks at us strangely, with this glint in his eyes. He creeps me out…he got into Gryffindor, even though he looks really weak and cowardly. He is too, Sirius and Remus agreed with me when he was in the bathroom._

_James_

_P.S. I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR!_

_Dear James,_

_Congratulations, I'm proud of you. Stay away from Peter; if he tries to get close to you, hex him with my spell. Just…do it under the table, don't let anyone know. Incantation: Vorso Concitant. Wand movement: Just point it at him._

_Love,_

_Your Sister Corona Potter_

_Rona_

_It was so FUNNY! He turned upside down, all his clothes vanished except for his boxers, which was pink with small bows and hearts! Everyone laughed at him! How did you do it?_

_James_

_James,_

_It's called magic. By the way, his boxers were originally that way; I don't change clothes colors that often._

_Rona_

James Potter pulled a HUGE prank on Halloween at the Feast. Although they had been victims of the prank, almost everyone praised him and clapped him on the back. He had lost ten points for Gryffindor, but others earned it back quickly.

He was beaming proudly, until the next day at breakfast. A snowy owl swooped in, a red, smoking letter clutched in its talons. James began whimpering in fear.

"Just open it, mate. It'll be over quickly," Sirius assured his friend, patting his back in sympathy.

"There's no way she could have found out so quickly," whimpered James as he stared at Winter, his sister's personal snowy owl.

The Slytherins, who had been the main victims of the prank the day before, smirked, snickering and pointing at him. Shuddering, James opened the letter. But instead of the loud, furious tones of his mother Dorea Potter as everyone else had expected, a soft, young voice berated James.

"James Charlus Potter! I knew you would pull a prank on Halloween, I knew it! How could you ruin the first feast the first years have experienced? And pull it on yours as well? You ruined their feast, how could you, James? Father will not receive the letter until this afternoon at three, and Mother will be furious with you! Have you forgotten that she too was once a Slytherin? And Slytherin is not the House of Evil, James, it's the House of the Cunning and Ambitious! Either way, how could you use one of MY spells on them? My spell! It's not to be used for pranks like that, James! James Potter, you had better apologize to the Slytherin House immediately, or I'll simply let Mother and Father Floo over and mortify you in front of the Great Hall! And I'll know if you don't, James! I refuse to help you charm your way out, yet I may persuade Father to restrain Mother until she calms. Apologize, James!" the voice finished, and the red letter self-combusted, leaving a raven lock of hair behind.

"Who was that, James?" asked Sirius curiously as he peered at the hair. As James stood up, he asked incredulously, "You're not seriously going to apologize to them, are you?"

Winter nipped him hard, and he yelped in pain as James faced the Slytherin table.

"I apologize for my actions yesterday. I did not mean to humiliate anyone, simply to bring some mirth to the Feast. I seek your forgiveness."

Through all this, regret was in his voice as he quivered with the stare of everyone on him. As one, the Slytherins finally nodded to him, and he sank down in relief. The snowy owl reappeared with another Howler.

"I—!" he protested.

"Well done, James. I knew you could do it. I'll be sure to tell Mother and Father you've apologized. I love you, James," the voice softly reassured before the Howler rose and disappeared in a flash, leaving a kiss softly pressed to James' cheek as he smiled happily, closing his eyes to bask in his sister's praise.

Then the moment was ruined as Sirius repeated, "Who was that?"

No Howlers came from anyone, and Sirius was surprised to see a box of sweets arrive for James the next day. Smirking, the boy ripped open the box of sweets, revealing a letter and a box full of strange things.

"What are those, James?"

"Prank items! Rona really knows how to make these; she can charm anyone into giving it to her. She's wonderful at these; I used one of her spells on the snakes at the feast, that's why she was so angry. But she still re-directed the owl for me; Father and Mother never heard of my prank! Anyways, there're some sweets in here, I think…Yep! Got it…here, Siri, I think she got some for you…you too, Remus! You like chocolate? 'Cause she got you like a gazillion Chocolate Frogs."

"That's—Whoa…" Remus trailed off in wonder as he stared at the expanded box in front of him, literally heaped with chocolate frogs. "I love them!"

"Great…Siri, she got you something…wow! She promised me a Christmas gift if I don't play anymore pranks until February! But that's a long time…Whatever!"

James held to his promise, and on Christmas, he was at Potter Manor with Corona and his parents. That night, Corona tip-toed into his bedroom, and he was wide-awake, waiting for her.

"Where's my present?"

"Sh…here."

She handed him a wrapped, long box. In joy, he ripped it open, revealing a broomstick!

"What kind is it? I can't read it!"

"Hush! You can't tell anyone…it's my own creation. I've charmed it a lot, it's really fast and strong too! I'll take you out to fly it tomorrow; but guess what's better!" Pointing down at the small slip of paper on the top, Corona read it out loud to James. "For Mr. James Charlus Potter, I, Minerva McGonagall, your Head of House, and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, hereby give you permission to join the Quidditch team despite your young age. Currently, you may try out for Chaser, Beater, or Seeker, as the current players for those spots do not play as well as you do."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, RONA!" screamed James as he jumped up and down, clutching his new broomstick tightly.

"Hush, James! Good thing I put up a Silencing Charm," muttered Corona.

Corona demonstrated first, having shed her pureblood princess robes for a while for black Quidditch robes. She twisted, turned, and flew much better than James could ever hope for as he watched his sister dive, lift, and twirl about on the broom. Finally, the unruffled girl halted smoothly beside him, leaping off gracefully and gesturing to the broom with a smile.

"Going?"

James nearly crashed many times, but he eventually adjusted to the extremely fast broom.

"I'm a CHASER!" he yelled proudly.

"Guess what?" he practically shouted to Sirius excitedly as he bounced up and down at the Gryffindor table. It was the middle of breakfast, and everyone stopped to listen to his loud voice. "Guess!"

"You had a great Christmas," Sirius dully responded, continuing to drink his pumpkin juice.

"I'm on the Quidditch team!" he yelled.

Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice, choking as he stared at James incredulously. Just then, the Quidditch Captain, Sam Jennings, strode into the completely silent Great Hall and grinned at James.

"Hey, James! Good job on making the team; you're our new Chaser!"

James beamed in pride.

"What the—How did you get there?!" Sirius practically screamed.

"Yeah, I didn't know how…Professor McGonagall just told me you were on."

"It was a Christmas present! And one of the best yet! Corona got me on!" James practically screamed in joy. At their blank looks, he rolled his eyes, emphasizing, "Corona. My sister."

"You have a sister?" was all the two boys asked.

"Yeah! Corona! She loves me a lot, but she's a bit like Mum sometimes…" James admitted.

"You're sister's good…"

"Yep! Naturally charming; love her to bits," James grinned.

Needless to say, he didn't pull any more pranks that year. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. The House Cup was given to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor in second place.

**I don't own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a…bit strange meeting her brother's friends. James had invited Remus and Sirius over, and Corona had been reading in the living room when the fireplace had flared, spitting out James, Remus, and Sirius.

"A pleasure to meet you," she coolly greeted, curtsying in her pretty robes as they picked themselves off the floor.

"You as well," Sirius instantly responded, taking in her beauty.

Merlin, was she beautiful! Raven hair flowed past her knees freely, ice-blue eyes, so like his, coolly judged him, and she was already more developed than most others! As Remus greeted her the same way, something in her changed. Her cold features took on a more carefree, kinder way as she seemed to grow prettier as well!

"So, I heard you won the Quidditch Cup, James. Congratulations," she praised her brother, a small smile curving her lips before she looked at Sirius and Remus. "James…have you been taking care of your friends?"

"Um…maybe?"

Sirius and Remus watched this all with amusement, their friend being taken down by his little sister.

Sighing, Corona smiled at them brightly.

"You have some work to do…Remus could do…yes…hmm…I wonder…no, not yet…well then…I suppose…Mother will…alright then!" Corona announced, clapping her hands together and frightening the three boys who were watching her murmur absent-mindedly to herself. "Remus…yes, yes…alright then, I think I do…wait one moment!" she called as she raced out of the room, returning a few moments later with a pair of robes. Handing it to Remus, she ordered, "Put it on," before abruptly turning around.

Remus and Sirius just gaped before James sighed, "Put the bloody thing on already, Remus!"

"Language, James," Corona automatically reprimanded. When Remus didn't move, she whirled around, sighing. "Well then, we'll do this the old-fashioned way." With that, she flicked her wrist, her fingers pointing at Remus. In a moment, the new robes were on Remus and his old ones were on the ground. "Kelly!" A house-elf appeared, instantly taking the robes before vanishing. "Thank you!" she called after her. "Remus, Kelly will be mending and washing your old robes…by the way, those are your new robes…James may not have been taking care of you, but I will!"

"What material are these, anyways?" Remus enquired, feeling the impossibly silky new robes.

"Oh, none that you want to know. But if you're sure…Acromantula silk, Basilisk Hide, and Unicorn Tail Strings," Corona answered. "I mixed them together myself, although it _was_ slightly hard to charm that man to give me the Acromantula silk to me for free…"

"Are you kidding? Those are expensive!" Sirius exploded, staring at her in shock.

"It's all in the way you act," Corona smirked, winking at him before she turned to Remus. "How are they? Silky? Uncomfortable? Loose? Tight?"

"They're perfect!"

"Great!" Corona beamed. "Okay, James, Mother is out at the moment, and Father is in the study; so why don't you show your friends around while I finish my book?"

"See you, Rona," he responded, dragging his friends away as his sister immersed herself in her book once more.

"That's your sister? She's…I love her already!" Sirius grinned.

"She's very kind," the soft-spoken Remus agreed.

They joked around as they explored James' house, and twenty minutes later, Corona joined them, smiling happily.

"Time for lunch, you three," she laughed. "I made some lunch for you with the house elves. And since it's summer, yes, James, I made your favorite."

James screamed, "YES!" before racing down the stairs.

Looking at the bemused other two, she gave them a small smile before gesturing down the stairs after him.

"He does that sometimes. You should probably get down there before he finishes all the food," she hinted, a wry grin tugging on her lips.

The boys raced down after him. When she arrived in the kitchen, nice and slow, James was stuffing himself with her Lemon Sherbet, a delicious ice cream treat she had created herself. He loved it, and enjoyed it most in the summer, when the cool treat helped fight off the heat. The ice cream was a light, vanilla-like color, and was sweet with a lemony and honey-like taste, despite the color. Also on the table were soft sandwiches, stuffed pheasant eggs, fish, steak, and a bunch of other delicious looking things. The other boys were stuffing themselves full. With a sigh, she clapped her hands together, and a happy-looking house elf appeared, snapped her fingers, and vanished the mess on the boys' clothes and tables before popping away. The boys never noticed, and Corona just nipped a sandwich and chewed on it daintily, finishing it just as the boys sat back with satisfied smiles.

"That ice cream cake with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla was great, Rona!" James exclaimed, referring to the one-layer, medium-sized cake she had made, one third chocolate, one third vanilla, and one third strawberry.

"Your sandwiches are delicious!" Sirius moaned in envy. "It's as good as can get!"

"I enjoyed it very much. Thank you, Corona," Remus politely told her.

Corona just smiled.

"You're very welcome, James. Thank you, Sirius, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for being polite, Remus, although you don't seem to have eaten much."

"He's just worried for his mum. She's sick, again," James volunteered.

"Your mother? How sad…hmm…I wonder…yes, alright then!" Corona ran out of the room and reappeared a few moments later, giving the boys an extreme sense of déjà vu as she returned holding a vial. "Pain Relief. Might help her a bit…"

She knew that Remus would have no problem that full moon. While her parents had been gone throughout the year, she had made many a potion in her secret lab in the depths of Potter Manor, where only the house elves knew of. She had slipped Wolfsbane potion in a chocolate cupcake, which she now offered to Remus.

"Here, have some. And don't let the boys steal any, they have a whole bunch waiting for them _after_ I make sure that you enjoy a bit of chocolate," she finished with a glare at the boys. Remus just flushed and tried protesting. "Eat!" she ordered with a soft smile.

So he ate. And he enjoyed it very much. Secretly though…no one had to know that he was crazy for chocolate.

"I'm done!" he announced to the almost-asleep boys and the smiling Corona, who had been guarding the boys.

"Alright then, boys, chocolate and vanilla cupcakes!" she sang as a huge platter of cupcakes appeared on the table.

She forced a chocolate cupcake into a shocked Remus' hands as the other two began devouring them in enthusiasm.

"Take it. You deserve it," she smiled.

Then she skipped off, knowing that her job was done.

It was the full moon. Remus shivered to himself. He was in the Shrieking Shack, after Flooing home from Potter Manor, he had directly Flooed to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey hustled him into the Shack with a whispered 'good luck.' With the chocolate from earlier, he hoped that this transformation would be less painful. As the moon rose, his transformation began. He shifted, and howling in pain, prepared himself for the oblivion. Yet instead, he was fully aware. Moony was still hidden in the back of his mind. He was confused and yelped as he realized he was a wolf! What was happening? _Whatever!_ shouted the childish part of him. So he just played the whole night, racing back and forth, chasing his tail, and trying to climb the walls. Then he explored the Shack carefully. Exhausted, he eventually fell asleep on a bed upstairs.

He awoke in a musty but pretty clean bed. In confusion, he looked around, then remembered the happenings of last night.

_I wonder what happened? Playing was fun though…I wonder if I could do that again?_

Then a very well-rested and happy Remus hurried out of the Shack and ran up to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah—Mr. Lupin!" shrieked Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, look! I'm not hurt at all! Yesterday night was so amazing! I went through the pain, but I was awake after that! I could control myself!" a grinning and excited Remus exclaimed.

They spent hours speaking about it, Remus worried that it would not happen again, and Pomfrey wishing to know this miraculous discovery.

By now, there were barely any traces of anything in his bloodstream, but Pomfrey managed to discover a very faint trace of an unknown potion, from which they concluded it must have been from the past four days.

**Don't own Hp. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a very hopeful Remus that returned to Potter Manor that evening, just in time for dinner. His new robes, from Corona, were still on him as new and silky as ever, and Corona smiled, ushering him into the dining room where James and Sirius had been chatting with the elder Potters.

"Father, Mother, this is one of James' friends, Remus Lupin," she introduced, smiling softly as Remus greeted Charlus Potter with a firm handshake.

"Thank you for having me here, sir. I just came back from visiting my mum, she's a bit sick."

"Don't call me sir, Remus, call me Charlus or Uncle Charlus," Charlus laughed.

They chatted a bit before the boys headed to James' room where they began chatting loudly and Corona began discussing magical theory with her mother. It still amazed them what a little bookworm they had produced. Yet still, Corona was sweet and charming as well as outgoing sometimes. She was considered their prodigy, intelligent as her mother. Charlus Potter stretched out and joined in the discussion.

"Happy Birthday, Corona and James!" called Dorea Potter as she hugged her two children tightly.

"Isn't Rona's letter coming today?" asked an excited James.

Corona just smiled, saying, "Patience, James. It will come at precisely nine in the morning, as well as yours."

It arrived. James did a happy dance for his sister while Sirius and Remus came over from their parents' house to wish James a happy birthday. Corona just ate her breakfast, ignoring James as she scooped a small bite of eggs into her mouth.

She had somehow convinced her parents that she could use James' old schoolbooks. They were in bad condition, but with a few spells from her parents, it looked brand new. All she needed was a wand, and although she could probably summon the Elder Wand from Grindlewald or Dumbledore's (she didn't really care that much about either) hand, she supposed it would not bode very well for her to have dual wands. Not that she really cared…but still. So resignedly, she went to Diagon Alley.

They spent a minute inside trying out wands before Corona got annoyed and just lifted her hand. A box shot towards her. Ollivander shivered as he opened the box, revealing a pure white wand with a silver line curling around from base to top, seemingly engraved in the wood.

"Ah…you must be very special, Ms. Potter. This wand is very special…it was made by my ancestor, the first wand-maker. He was a master in wand-lore, and this was the last wand that he made. The purest wand imaginable. Magical white olive tree, long extinct, 12 inches, a bit long, with a phoenix's head feather, frozen phoenix tears, and phoenix ashes willingly given to him from his familiar. There is also a unicorn mane hair willingly given to him wrapped around the edges, which is the silver decoration, see? And it is still incomplete…it needs a drop of blood to make it completely and wholly the owner's. This way, no one save you can use this wand, even if you are forcefully disarmed. And let me tell you a secret, young miss," he leaned in, and only Corona heard him, "this wand wipes all types of compulsions, spells, potions, and the Trace from you." As he leaned back, he observed the Potter matriarch who was still waiting outside at Florean's Fortescue. "I'm sure you know the meaning of this wand."

"Phoenixes…unicorns…this man must have been insane to combine the most light and powerful creatures ever heard of. The olive tree…a symbol of wisdom, peace, hope, light, fertility, health, wealth, and balance," Corona breathed, gray-blue eyes wide as she stared at the wand. Hesitantly, she took a knife that Ollivander handed her and breathed in and out. Then she slit the inside of her thumb and squeezed the wound gently. A drop of blood slid out and dropped onto the wand. A blinding, white light filled the shop before fading. Looking down, Corona gasped. The wand was a pure whitish-silver, a blood red design in waves and curls winding through it. As she held it, a feeling of power filled her. Ocean eyes glowed, raven hair flew back, and robes billowed. A song of beautiful phoenix filled the shop and everything that had ever been broken repaired, and it turned brand new, bright and joyful. Then her body returned to its normal stance, but the shop remained new. "Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander," she breathed. "How much does this cost?"

"No cost at all, my dear. It is an honor to have met the long-awaited owner of this wand. And your renewal of this shop is more than enough payment," he added, smiling.

"Thank you," she breathed again before she ran out, a leather holster already around her arm and holding her wand, both now invisible and unable to be summoned by anyone save her.

"Corona!" called Dorea with a smile as she spotted her daughter.

"Hello, Mother. May we return home now? I have received my wand from Mr. Ollivander," Corona informed.

"Of course, dear. Come along now, Charlus is at home waiting for his favorite daughter," a smiling Dorea agreed.

They hurried into the Leaky Cauldron and successfully Flooed home without any delays.

She was going to Hogwarts! She was so excited to see the huge castle that had been her home in every life. As she boarded the train with a kiss to her mother and a hug for her father, the pureblood girl searched for an empty compartment. With a smile, she whispered a 'Point Me' and found an empty compartment quickly. Placing her shrunken trunk onto the ground, she enlargened the lightened trunk and soon found herself reading a first year Potions book. Halfway through the ride or so, a kind-looking lady poked her head in just as she finished the thick book.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" she asked.

"Of course." The polite girl quickly rose, a money bag in hand. With a word of thanks, she bought a few Chocolate Frogs and pumpkin pasties. Sitting down, she ate the pasties and one Chocolate Frog, leaving about four others for the boys. Then she closed her trunk lid and left it above the chairs, knowing that no one would be able to open it without the password she had, which was near impossible to guess: _Mistress of Death, Threstals, and Dementors_. Smiling, she scooped the Chocolate Frogs into her arms and traveled the train with a whispered 'Point Me James Potter' to find her brother. Once she entered, her small smile dropped. Severus Snape and Lily Evans. James and Sirius were mocking them. Still unnoticed, the girl dropped the Chocolate Frogs and marched straight up to James.

Severus and Lily were furious. Why did those two idiots have to pick on them? Then a raven-haired girl marched in, face filled with fury.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" James cowered as Sirius laughed. He wasn't laughing for long, for the girl turned on him as well. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" They both whimpered, and Lily was impressed with this girl's ability to shut these two up. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU DOING, YOU TWO DUNDERHEADS?"

Severus made a note to remember that insult.

"Nothing!" James and Sirius squeaked.

In fury, the girl whipped out her wand and snarled a soft curse.

They both were immediately turned a lovely shade of pink, were dressed in a flowery pink dress, and their hair yanked painfully into pigtails with bright pink robes. Then a mirror appeared in front of them, and they both yelled in horror. The girl kicked them out of the compartment, yelling at them.

"And you better parade through that entire train or else you'll get far worse, you buffoonic idiots!" Then she turned back to them, the furious face immediately smoothing into a calm, sweet face. "I apologize for their actions. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Corona Potter, first year," she smiled, curtsying to them.

They gaped. Severus broke the silence first after a few minutes.

"But you look nothing like him!"

"Oh, I do. I just have mother's eyes and grew out my hair."

"Well, I'm Lily Evans. This is my friend Severus Snape."

"Oh, so you're Lily Evans? The one that James happens to be pining after? Good luck with getting rid of him, once he has his sights set on something, he won't stop until he has it. Although a few well-placed curses may change his mind," she smiled, giggling along with Lily. "You're both second year Gryffindors?"

"Um…no. Severus is a Slytherin."

They nervously awaited her shock and disgust. Instead, the girl just smiled brightly.

"Really? Wow, that must be horrible to be in rival houses. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw myself. It's one of the only neutral and reasonable ones," she giggled. "But Slytherin wouldn't be horrible either…I suppose Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are pretty much tied for third-best," she grinned. "So what did you learn, last year? I heard there's a curse on the Defense position. Was the professor last year any good?"

They slowly relaxed during her talking. Eventually, they fell into a discussion of the possible curses and what they hoped to learn this year.

The ride ended soon after, and Corona bid them both goodbye as she followed the call of first years. She tuned out of most of the talking, but stared lovingly at the castle with everyone else.

The Sorting Ceremony began after they were lead into the Great Hall. While some students looked around in awe, Corona just smiled at James, Lily, and Severus, completely unbothered.

Finally, "Potter, Corona!"

Whispers went around the Hall, much like her first Sorting. This time, though, people were whispering about the Potters.

"Another Potter? I thought James was an only child…"

"I _do_ hope this one will not be as troublesome as Mr. Potter!"

"She doesn't look like much…"

"I bet she'll be in Gryffindor!"

Ignoring the whispers, she gracefully stepped to the stool and slipped the Hat over her head.

_Mistress…amazing. Well then, off you go to…_ "RAVENCLAW!"

_Thank you._

The Hall clapped politely even as James pouted.

"Figures," he muttered as Corona flashed him a smile before sitting down quickly, the petite girl blending in and hidden from sight within a few moments.

"I am loud, I am golden. I am spoken when I am broken. What am I?" the eagle knocker asked.

The prefect pondered the question and prepared to answer the confusing riddle before a musical voice cut him off.

"Silence."

Everyone looked to the back, where a raven-haired, petite Corona Potter stood.

"Enter, young princess."

They stared all the more as the portrait opened to allow them into the common room. Corona just shrugged and promptly ignored them.

She sat on the bed, watching as the other girls chatted and unpacked. Her trunk was already at the foot of her bed, and she wore black, silk pajamas, simple and light. She didn't mind that they had ignored her—her bed was in the darkest corner, and she tried to avoid attention. Finally, the four girls turned in for the night, and she was left sitting in the darkness, thinking. Her long hair fanned out around her as she quietly lay down.

It would be a new day tomorrow. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

**I do not own HP, but please read and review. I would appreciate that a lot. Anyways, sorry my chapters are a bit short.**

**Thank you, Moon Lantern for beta-ing most of my stories.**

**~Amy Virtue**

**P.S. please read the warning on my profile that I rarely update, but I will try to update a lot at once.**


End file.
